Sitars and Sleeping Beauty
by CacoPhoniA
Summary: Zexion hates Demyx's sitar playing. Demyx loves Zexion. Kinda fluffy.


A/N: Okay! I'm gonna try to do a Zemyx! Hopefully I can do it.  
>Oh and...Notepad hasn't been using my scene dividers so...I'll try something different.<br>Enjoy!

Sitar music could be heard from the commons area in The Castle That Never Was, and anyone that would happen to walk in would see Demyx expertly plucking at his sitar, eyes closed. He didn't sing, and that was just fine, because the sound of his sitar was beautiful enough not to need a voice to mingle with it.

The members of the Orginization didn't mind this at all.

Yes, Demyx was immature and very annoying at times, but when he played his sitar, it seemed that all stress within the castle was lifted, and each member walked around in a would-be cheerful mood, listening.

However, one didn't exactly approve of the incessant music that Demyx produced.

Zexion.

The slate-haired member could NEVER concentrate whenever Demyx played.

It interrupted his train of thought when he was contemplating something, and he couldn't read, because it broke the image he had in his head.

And today Zexion had enough.

He was deep in the confines of The Time Traveler's Wife when the infernal music began to float through the halls, seeming to hit his room hardest. He let out an exasperated sigh, placing a slip of paper inside the book to keep his place. Getting up and telling himself to be calm, he walked into the commons area, sending a trademark glare at Demyx. Demyx, of course, had his eyes closed, plucking away and tapping his foot in time to his music.

The sight infuriated Zexion.

How could he be so calm? He was breaking his concentration with the upbeat piece he was playing. He got closer and reluctantly tapped his shoulder.

Demyx, however, didn't stop playing, just opening one eye to grin.

"Hey Zexy."

That horrid nickname... he shook it off, dealing with the task at hand.

"Number Nine, your playing is breaking my concentration."

Demyx faux-pouted, blinking his ocean-colored eyes.

"Aww, what's with the formalities?"

"That doesn't matter. Stop playing."

Demyx grinned and shook his head.

"Everyone else seems to like it 'cept you."

Zexion could feel his eye begin to twitch in annoyance.

"Well, I am doing more important things."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Liiiiiike?"

Zexion's mind flashed back to the romancey novel he had been reading just a few minutes ago. No. He would never tell him that.

"That's none of your business. Please stop playing your sitar."

Demyx feigned shock.

"Zexy said please? ...Someone get a camera!"

"Demyx!"

Demyx chuckled and stopped playing for a moment, looking up in thought.

"Hm. How about a compromise? I'll play something relaxing that you'll like."

Zexion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was the best he was going to get, whether he liked it or not. He looked down at Demyx, who had a smile on his face. "Well, what'll it be, Zexy?"

"I suppose. Just keep it quiet."

He turned on his heel, stalking off to his room.

After about an hour, Zexion found that he had no complaints about the music being played. It was relaxing, with a haunting lilt to it that slightly resembled violins. He sighed in content, closing his book. He found that his eyelids had grown heavy, and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Giving up on doing anything else, he settled back in the pillows on his bed, closing his eyes.

Demyx stopped playing, genuinely worried that Zexion was angry with him for playing his sitar. Picking up his beloved instrument, he walked quietly down the hall, stopping at Zexion's door. He gently knocked, bent on apologizing.

"Zexy?"

No answer.

He bit his lip, knowing he'd regret this, he pushed open the door, and found Zexion asleep, turned on his side.

He raised his eyebrows, walking over to get a closer look.

Zexion's mouth was slightly open, quiet breaths escaping. For once his hair was out of his eyes, displaying both eyes, which were closed.

Demyx hesitantly bent down, looking intently at the sleeping face before him. Never had he seen the Cloaked Schemer so vulnerable, or peaceful, for that matter. He marveled at his long eyelashed that sent shadows down his face, caused by the small bedside lamp.

He looked... cute.

Demyx smiled. Yes, defintely cute. Of course, he had always thought that, but right now Zexion was just too adorable for his own good. He carefully reached out his gloved hand and placed it gently against the sleeping member's face. Zexion sighed, leaning into Demyx's touch.

Demyx grinned. He had some stuff to tell Axel tomorrow.

"Heh. Sleeping Beauty." He remarked, remembering the fairy-tale that he used to read as a child. He smiled wider, wondering what Zexion would do if he kissed him awake.

He'd probably punch him in the face.

Oh well, It was a risk he'd take.

He leaned even closer, lips hovering over Zexions, until closing the distance, giving him a small peck.

He grinned, a slight pink blush dusting across his features before quietly slipping from the room, shutting the door.

Zexion's eyes snapped open, staring at the door with wide eyes.

...Sleeping Beauty?

A/N: So, was it good? If I get request for it to become multiple chapters, I just might do that. :) If the dividers don't work...sorry. I hate Notepad with an absolute burning fashion.

I found out the real names of the Orginization XIII members today and I'm a little dissapointed with Axel's name. ...Lea? I like Axel better. -_-;

FLAMERS BACK AWAY I HAVE A RABID ROXAS! :D

Thank you!

- - Yuki 


End file.
